TURKEY!
by True Queen Of Chaos
Summary: Long ago, We decided that each of us, on this very day of Thanksgiving, would have a competition to see who could fight the most dangerous creature and earn the fabulous Bragging Rights. What was it that Edward brought home that had everyone laughing?


**Not Mine**

" It is time. "

Carlisle's voice was serious and calm, and it made everything that much funnier.

Gathered around the living room, the Cullins ( minus one ) and I sat, me with my steaming cup of apple cider, and the Cullins with varying facial expressions.

Carlisle was, as it had been said before, serious. Esme was hiding her huge smile behind a dainty handkerchief. Emmett looked as if he was about to start laughing any moment. Rosalie looked gorgeous as ever, but there was a certain smugness that radiated from ever pour on her beautiful body. Jasper was grinning uncharacteristically, and Alice was bouncing up and down on her seat, eyes glowing madly and a retaining a mischievous smile that took over her whole face.

I was sitting there, wondering were on earth Edward was and why he had looked to embarrassed earlier that morning when he had picked me up for " a quiet family dinner at his place " .

" Before we begin, we must tell Bella about the Cullin Family Traditions. " Said Carlisle, and I could actually hear the capitalization on those three words.

I settled in for the story, and Emmett whispered into my ear, " This is gonna be good, just wait. "

" Long ago, " Started Carlisle, and I was shocked at how much he reminded me of Billy when he told us the story of the werewolves, " when our family was still very new, and Alice and Jasper had just come to stay with us, we Cullins all made A Bet. "

I leaned forward a little bit.

" We decided, that each of us, on this very day of Thanks Giving, would have a competition to see who could fight the most dangerous creature and earn the fabulous Bragging Rights.

Our story begins early, when the sun had barley risen to greet the sky. We set off, and for many hours we searched, fighting battles with the most fearsome of creatures. As the sun set, we came together, and showed our prizes. I brought forth a mighty wolf, leader of its great pack! "

Esme spoke, " I brought forth a mighty stag, with antlers sharp as knives and hooves larger than my hands! "

At this point, Emmett jumped up and began. " I brought forth a mighty grizzly, the biggest and baddest any Cullin had ever seen! "

Rosalie said, " I brought forth a mighty black bear, cruel and strong it was, but I beat it in the end! "

Alice stated, " I brought forth the mighty Eagle, who flew from me on swift wings, but whom I caught with my powerful skills! "

" And I, " Said Jasper, smiling, " brought forth the mighty mountain lion, with it's long claws and jagged teeth! "

Carlisle took up the story once more.

" But it was Edward, " Said he, " who caught the most mighty, most fiercest, most terrifying creature of all, the---- "

" TURKEY! " Screamed every vampire in the room, and I jumped about a foot high when Edward jumped from the top of the stairs above us to land in front of me wearing... a turkey suit.

Everyone cracked up, me the worst, tears swam down my cheeks long long torrents.

Edwards face was tilted to the sky, as if asking " why me? " to some unseen force.

" You're--- you're--- you're covered in feathers! " I stated, rather obviously.

It took the whole family some time to calm down. I was still giggling five minutes later.

" I wont ever forget it! " Crowed Alice, as she was reliving the story in graphic detail. " We had all these huge animals, and Edward comes out with this plucked bird, spitting out feathers as he came! "

" It was Thanksgiving! " Said Edward, and if vampires could blush he would have been. " I thought we were supposed to catch turkeys! "

I leaned closer to him, still giggling, and kissed him on the nose. Pulling back, I grinned brightly at everyone in the room, it had been one of the best Thanksgivings ever.

**A/N **

**Wow, that was kind of... terrible? I wanted to get something out for Thanksgiving, and I wrote it really late last night, I'll blame that. Hope you liked it anyway. I am thankful for all of the reviews I will find waiting in my mailbox when I get back from a ten hour drive... right? LOL love you all! HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!!!**


End file.
